


The Thought

by StarlingMoon16



Category: CharaXFrisk - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: CharaXFrisk - Freeform, F/F, Fanfiction, charisk, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingMoon16/pseuds/StarlingMoon16
Summary: When an accident happens, Frisk enters a coma. During this time, she enters her own mind, where she meets Chara. So, they set out on a journey together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first fanfiction! Thank you all for reading, it really means a lot. I'll be uploading a new chapter every Friday. Anyways, here you go! Hope you guys like it:)

**Entry 001**  
Sans rushed over to my lab this morning with Frisks limp body, it was one of the most horrific sights I've ever seen. Her tangled mess of hair matted to her forehead by dirt and sweat. I was relieved to find that she hadn't died from choking on her own blood, or just bled out entirely.

When I asked Sans what had happened, he started to cry. And soon, he was choking on his own words so hard, I couldn't understand what he was saying. Through his sobs, I could only made out one word... “fell”. I took Frisk in my arms, and carried her, scurrying to the operating room. My eyes were glued to her the whole time, looking for any sign of consciousness, but there was none. She looked dead, but there was still a faint pulse.

I knew we didn't have much time.

**_Frisk_ **

I gasped as I jerked up from the ground, my head was pounding, like it had been slammed between doors a dozen times. “Sans?” I croaked, my voice dry and raspy. I rubbed my head as I placed my hand on the ground to support me as I got up, when I stopped. “Huh?” The ground was smoother than glass, like fresh cut paper. My eyes slowly opened, it was pitch black. I jumped up on my feet, startled. Pacing back and forth, my head scanning around...wherever I was, for anything.

“Really? Already? She couldn't let me sleep for a few more minutes?”

I gasped and spun around, but my movement was too quick and I stumbled down. I lowered my head and groaned, there was a high-pitch buzz in my ear before I slowly sat up, my head pounding harder than before. That voice sounded so familiar, I searched my memory, but couldn't gather anything. “Who's there?” I tried to sound gallant, but instead I sounded like a little lost puppy trying to find its way home. A surprised gasp ringed in my ear, and then a scoff. “How did you…?”

The sound of footprints got closer, until they stopped right beside my head. “You look like crap.”A girl said, her harsh voice sent thrills of sudden fear through me. My hand trembled as I placed it on the ground and pushed myself up, I rested on my arm at a ninety degree angle. Staring at the ground in silence. I was afraid, but never stopped me, and it's sure not gonna stop me now. My head slowly turned, only to look down at my arm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pair of black converse. “What?” I mumbled, tilting my head back.

A girl stood behind me, she looked about the same age as me. Short, dark brown hair, creamy white skin. And her eyes, swirling storms of gray. One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, but yet, they were terrifying. She was beautiful.“Where am I?” I said, reaching out my hand for help, but she rolled her eyes and walked around to the front of me.

“You really are dumber than that Papyrus, aren't you?” She kneeled down and flicked my forehead. “Hey!” I rubbed the red mark left behind. “Is it a human? Or a rock? Heck if I know!” She mocked, throwing her hands all over the place. “Don't talk about Pap that way!” I warned, positioning myself so I could sit normally. She scoffed, “Listen, Frisk-”

“How do you know my name?” I cut her off, then she stared at me with a blank, dumbfounded expression. Then shook her head, “Tsk, tsk, tsk.” She lowered her voice. “I thought you'd remember me.” She chuckled, I shook my head. “Huh. Usually, when I have nightmares, I remember them.” She shrugged her shoulders, and stood up. “Chara.” She said quickly, looking off into the black abyss. “What?”  
“The name’s Chara.”

She cleared her throat, “Now hurry up and fill this empty void.” She spread out her arms and gestured...everywhere. I blink a few times, “What?” My voice sweet and innocent, just like normal, but Chara looked at me like it was weird, then just slightly shook her head. “Are you serious?” She said coldly. I felt small when she looked at me, I looked at my feet. Then back at her, her eyes softened, and she took a deep breath. “Listen.” She tapped her foot on the ground. “I don't know how the hell you got here, but this...this is your mind.”

I just stared at her. “How? What?” I stammered some more, but nothing came out the way I wanted it to.

Chara laughed at my confusion. “Wait.” I blurted out. “If...if this is my mind. Then why are you here?”

She plopped down next to me and sprawled out on the floor, I did the same. We both sat in silence for a moment, staring at emptiness. “Determination.” She said. “When you first fell, I was awoken by your determination. Just, you didn't take the path I wanted you to take.” There was a short pause. “Sometimes, I enter your dreams, but when I do that...they wither, and go dark. I've only seen you once, once out of several attempts.” Her voice was pained, she gave a strained laugh.

“Why did you only see me once?” I asked, looking over at her. She glanced over at me, then turned away. “Because you were scared.”

I stayed quiet. She didn't seem like she would be that scary, and besides, this is probably just a dream anyways. So, she's probably not even real. But, I kind of wanted her to be, she was just so pretty. I'm trying my best not to sound weird and creepy, but, I just felt a connection with her. But this was just a dream, and she's my “dream girl”.

“So, are you gonna do something?” She snapped, shrugging her shoulders. “Um, I don't know how.” The words slowly slipped from my mouth. She sighed through her nose. “Well, just to let you know. This isn't a dream-” Well, I guess that's my answer.

“You really gotta think about what you want, because once it's created, you can't just snap your fingers and make it go away. You can only add on. The only way to get it to go away, it to destroy it.” She explained, sitting up. I stood up, Chara draped her arm around me.

I closed my eyes, and thought of home.

And then the air was frigid, my feet were wet and cold. The strong wind made me shiver, and the small snowflakes that landed on my nose made me sneeze. My eyes opened, glittering lights from the snow made me blink a few times. Giant, puffy, dark green pine trees lined up along the path to Snowdin. I sighed happily, my hot breath made clouds in the cold winter air. Chara shivered. “Sorry.” I said, and in an instant we both had winter coats on, mine was like Sans. Charas was green.

She looked at me, confusion struck her eyes, then she trudged away in the snow. “Don't you think we should stick together?” Snow crunched beneath my feet. “Why?” She scoffed. “Well, I think if we stick together, life would be better.” I smiled, I didn't want to be alone. “Well, just create something.” She continued walking forward. “Chara! No!” I said, catching up next to her.

I didn't understand why she didn't want to be friends, but if I became friends with everyone in the underground, then I think I could handle one more. “You're very pretty, y’know?” I said, staring ahead at the path. I heard a soft gasp slip between her lips, the she burst out laughing. “You're already flirting with me! I thought it take longer!” Heat rose to my cheeks, and I could feel the embarrassment settling in my stomach.

“Why’d you have to make it so cold?” She whined, kicking a pile of snow. “Chara,” I said, ignoring her complaint. “You’ll stay with me, right?” My eyes wandered off into the sky, Chara was silent for a moment. “It's not like I have anything better to do.” She shrugged her shoulders. We walked together in silence.

And with every step a recurring thought went through my mind, where am I? If just wandering around in my own mind, where’s my body? The thought ran through my head several times, I couldn't wrap it around my brain. It was just impossible for me to be there and here... wherever I was. But I said the same thing when I first fell, so why not start a new journey? Here, with Chara.

I smiled when the snow covered sign was spotted in the distance. “Hey, what's taking us so long?” Chara growled impatiently behind me. “Let's...let's start and adventure, you and me.” I twirled around happily, but Charas eyes looked at me in disbelief. “Me? Why?” Her eyes softened, waiting for an answer this time. “Well, why not? We're gonna be stuck together until I can figure out how to get out of here.” I took her by the hand. “Please?”

She scoffed and pried my hand off of hers. “Fine.” She rolled her eyes and walked with me, side-by-side on the crystallized path to Snowdin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 is here! Sorry I couldn't upload on Friday, I wasnt around until midnight and I passed out in bed. Anyways, thank you guys for reading. Hope you like it!

**Entry 002**

Toriel came by afterwards, Sans said Frisk was here, but he did not say why. It broke my heart when I walked into that lobby with bloodstained hands. The horror on her face, I knew she was silently praying to god that is wasn't her child. She must have seen the sorrow on my face, because she started to sob.

And Sans just sat in the corner, his hoodie up, covering his face. I could hear his quivering breath through the pauses of Toriel sobs. I panicked, I knew I had to fix it.

I rushed back to Frisk, giving her medicine. After a while, there was so many tubes… I felt like I was making her worse.You’re helping her, I kept telling myself. But standing here, I felt like I was doing nothing. I decided to run some tests.

I was to afraid to back to Toriel, I still didn't know what happened. I'm afraid if she asks and my only response will be, “I don't know.” And I don't think I can handle another round of her sobbing, it's like my heart was being chipped away every time I heard it.

I'm still trying to wash the blood from my lab coat.

_**Frisks POV** _

My heart pounded through my ears, snow melted through my shoes and my feet felt like they would fall of any moment. I gasped for air, the frigid air pieced my lungs. I sprinted and jumped over a log, but slipped. I scurried behind it, trying to hide myself. I can't get caught, I thought to myself. It's too early for me to lose.

I held my breath as crunching footsteps got closer, my heart was pounding so hard I thought they found me. Then the footsteps disappeared in the howling of the wind, I let out a huge breath. “Eh, you tried.” Chara grabbed my jacket from behind, “Got you.” She smirked and plopped down next to me, her cheeks and nose brushed with pink from the cold. “How did you find me so fast?” I said through gulps of air, she pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at the the night sky. “Experience, I used to win every round of hide and seek.”

She used to? I sat and wondered what she meant. Chara doesn't seem like the type to have any siblings, parents, to be honest it's like she grew up without a family. Her cold heart cold freeze anything with a single touch. But not me. I wasn't going to let her, maybe that's why she hates me, but can't leave me. I stared at her, my head resting against the log.  
  
The soft blue rays of moonlight beamed on her face, her eyes glittering like ice, she glanced over at me. “Why are you staring at me?” She said as she stood up, my eyes widened, my cheeks heated from embarrassment. “Sorry, there must be something wrong with my eyes.” I tried not to smile, she tilted her head in curiosity. “Why?” She shoved her hands in her pockets. “Because I can't take them off you.” I giggled, Chara pressed her lips together in a thin line and shook her head in disappointment.

“Jesus christ.” I heard her break out a small giggle between words, but her expression remained serious. Under the mask of hate, I knew all there was, was a broken heart. Waiting to be fixed.

I took a deep breath, my hot breath in the cool air formed clouds that slowly rose up and disappeared into thin air. “Can we go now?” Chara whined, kicking a pile of snow. She winced when the snow melted through her shoes. “Yeah.” I said softly.

“So why did you go to Mt. Ebott?” Chara asked on our way back to Snowdin, I could feel my stomach drop. “Um, I-I don't really like talking about it.” I held my hands behind my back, looking down at my feet. “I never told anybody why, and it wasn't an accident. I knew that people never returned, it's just… I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me.” Painful memories started rushing back, I bit my lip to stop it from quivering. Chara rolled her eyes and continued. “Yeah, I get it. My parents weren't the best either.” She said carelessly. “But I didn't know lives were lost up there, well, no one really knew.”

I cocked my eyebrow up. “But, everyone knew.” I said, Chara just looked at me like she was waiting for something. After a few seconds of silence she groaned and covered her face. “Really, Frisk? You don't get it?” Her eyes widened at me, i shook my head slowly. “You're so dumb.” She muttered under her breath before continuing. “I was the first one to die, Frisk!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands to her sides, annoyed. “You’re the first child?” I said in low voice, surprised. I once spent hours searching libraries, newspaper articles and websites trying to find out who was here first. Every time I asked Toriel, her eyes got all misty. It was obviously something I shouldn't talk about.

I wanted to ask so many questions, but I just kept it simple. “Did you know Toriel?” I say, trying to keep the sudden excitement down in my voice. “Umm,” Her voice shook at first, “Yeah, I did.” She cleared her throat, tracing the wrinkles on her jacket with her thumb. “I knew everyone, we were all close. Except for Sans, he didn't like me. He was too smart.” I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but I nodded my head at her anyways. “And they haven't changed much, I thought they would after Asriel…” Her voice trailed off. “This is dumb, I'm done answering your stupid questions!” I heard the pain in her voice, she rushed ahead of me with her head down.

I saw her shoulders tense up when she drew a shaky breath. I wanted to comfort her, I want to help her. I wanted to be there with her, but I knew she would just run away. She buried those memories deep in the back of her mind, and I just pulled them back to the surface. “Chara?” My voice was higher than usual, she didn't say anything. Her strides got shorter, but she didn't stop. “Shut up.” She snapped, after a pause.

**_Charas POV_ **

Damn it. She's so annoying, I thought to myself. Trying to shake off the fluttering emotions squirming around in my chest. I hated talking about my past, she...she doesn't need to know about that. I don't want to tear our relationship more than it already has. “I'm sorry.” Frisk muttered softly behind me, I twirled around angrily.

I tried to act tough, and pissed off, even though I was broken inside. She must’ve bought it, because she looked down at her feet. The fluffy snow on her shoulders shook off when she shivered from the cold. She only wore her sweater outside. “Frisk.” I say, hard and coldly, my stare burning right through her. Her eyes slowly raised up. Frisks hair was wet and stringy, her cheeks and nose painted pink.

A heavy sigh hummed in my throat, what am I doing? “Ugh.” My hand covered half of my face. “Frisk,” I walked to her, taking off my jacket and swinging around her shoulders. “Don't ask again.”

Her warm smile made me feel tingly inside. I turned around on my heels, and walked away. “Thank you.” I heard frisk say before the I heard her crunching footsteps follow behind me.


End file.
